[unreadable] [unreadable] The University of Utah School of Medicine is applying for a five year grant to provide funds to support research expenses for medical students. The goals of this proposal are to enable interested students to evaluate a potential career as a physician and to enhance the qualifications of those students interested in academic medicine. We believe that a research experience will increase critical thinking, which is important to the diagnosis and treatment of patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] It is our hope that a successful application will not only provide funds to support medical student research activities, but will increase the visibility, interest and quality of those opportunities. The University of Utah has had a strong commitment to biomedical research and to medical student research activities. These activities are supported by an oversight committee which solicits students and sponsors and provides funds for research activities. This committee, through the P.I. on this application, reports to the Dean's Office and the Sr. Vice President for Health Sciences. The Medical Student Research Program is a successful program that forms the cornerstone of academic medical research efforts. Over 100 faculty members from diverse departments participate in this program. This program has led to structured research experiences for over 125 students during the past five years. This program is directly responsible for students obtaining further research experience, and has led to the creation of an MD/PhD Program and a Medical Student Research Interest Group. [unreadable] [unreadable] Applicants for NRSA fellowships must be medical students in at least their second semester of study. [unreadable] MD/PhD Candidates or holders of PhD degrees are not eligible. We request funding for 30 fellowships per year. This number is based on the past number of applicants, an increase in medical student class size and on further training for highly meritorious applicants. [unreadable] [unreadable] (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]